The Fall Of two Lovers And A Demon Named Sebastian
by VinTian
Summary: what if Sebastians' parents where royalty? what is Sebastians' family had many secrets kept form him? Learn in this fan-fiction! rated T for religious stuffs! yaay!
1. The Fall of Two Lovers

**T** he tiny purple haired angel looked at the tiny baby as the two Incestial Twin Sisters held the Girl "Can She and I be friends?" The purple haired child said "Of course Satan, here" They said in unison and handed the child to him to smiled gratefully "Her name is Monos Gamos, but we call her Monogamia" they told him "She's beautiful…" he said and sat down on the chair rocking the child who opened her eyes and smiled at Him happily and hugged him "M-Maou!" she giggled "No, it's not Maou, its Satan" he told her rubbing her tiny hand "she's physic Satan, so she can see the future, maybe you change your name to Maou" they told him "maybe…" he mumbled.

A few years had passed and Maou had forgotten of that day, but was still best friends with that beautiful towheaded girl with a few strands of blue. "Maou!" she smiled running over to him "Monogamia!" he pouted "its Satan!" he sighed as Monogamia just rolled her eyes and waved to the other child who had long silver hair and green eyes "hi death!" she giggled, being back before humans, death was just a name of course. He looked over and waved "hello Monogamia, Satan" he smiled and went on with his day. "Hey, I heard Zeus came over to talk with your dad!" she smiled "oh really?" Satan tilted his head "why would he want to talk with god?" he asked slightly worriedly "maybe they want to make something together?" she shrugged "anyways did you tell your parents yet?" he asked "about us? No….I can't tell them Maou…they wouldn't approve of us…" Monogamia told him "My love… I want to rise above god" he told him "h-huh?!"Monogamia jumped "i-i… I'm on your side" she said and hugged her love tightly "I told death to, he advised me against it but said he'd help us if I was only 100% sure" "just like him" Monogamia giggled "so, are you?" he asked "yes, I am, I just needed you" he told her "come then, let's find him" she giggled and dragged him off finding the silver headed child "death!" Satan told as he turned around, holding a sword "100% yet?" he asked as Maou nodded "let's make a plan then". after what would be a 2 years in time now, it felt more like 2 weeks for them, If only they had known what was to come, they wouldn't have rose above it all without thinking it though more.

a fweek passed as maou met up with michael on earth ahppily " michael! i wanna show you this!" he cheered and drug the arch angel to a hill "what is it satan?" he asked curiously as his eyes widdened seeing the cherryblossom "its...so innocent" he muttered softly "fall with me" maou aske d"huh?" michael tilted his head "im going to rise above god, will you accompany me?" maou asked as he nodded " i will" michael lied making maou smile softly

After a very, very, long and bloody battle which resulted in, of course, another realm being created and Satan scarred up. He groaned looking around the terrain, "a rainforest?" he though aloud "MONOGANOS!?" he cried out seeing crippled up white wings sticking out of a field. He ran over and picked up his love, but there was something wrong and not just her wings, but it wasn't her at all, Monoganos was now male. Most of them had lost something personal they held dear, and not just some of their families. Satan used up what white magic he had left from heaven to remove the others wings permanently and picked him up "Monoganos…. I'm sorry" he whispered sadly as he started to cry "f-forgive me!" he cried loudly as Monoganos coughed "c-call Me Alciel…" he mumbled "and I don't hate you at all nor am I angry with you… I love you Maou, this is what I predicted and wanted…" "Are" Monogamous cut him off "don't say are you sure because if I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything!" Alciel smiled happily and giggled "sometimes you make me question how you think my dear" he purred and kissed Maou softly.


	2. The Child Named Sebastian?

**Chapter Two: The Child Named Sebastian?**

Soon days became months became years became ions, everything was going perfect, but one thing, Alciel was the army's general, not the queen like he was supposed to be which upset Maou very, very much, he just had to pass one law, love is love no matter what as long as they both agree to it they can become mates or marry if they wish, then and only then could he have Alciel and the child he wished for.

Soon Alciel had become pregnant with Maou's little bundle of joy, but the wedding was 17 months away, they wouldn't be able to keep the child if it was before the wedding, and demon pregnancies weren't as long as humans but longer then animals, but not by much. All Maou had wanted for the child was their happiness so he decided, his brother would keep the child until their wedding. Soon the day came when Maou and Alciel had to give up their beloved child to Maou' 'twin' brother Lucifer, or as Maou referred to 'Lucie' but that's another story for another time. Maou sniffled as he held the child for the last time and dyed the boys' hair black and eyes red to match his step mother. The child looked up at his father and reached up to wipe away the crimson tears from his cheeks sadly. Maou looked down at the boys' saddened face and rubbed his tiny hand with his own "I'm alright my little Maou junior…I'm just fine" he lied kissing his head gently "when you come back to us…you won't know who we are besides uncle Maou and auntie Alciel" he kissed his head once again "I love you…never forget that" he said and erased his memory and handed the child over to his brother with dead eyes. The man took the child and looked Maou in the eyes "I promise…ill protect him Satan" he whispered "…whatever" he muttered and walked off. Lucifer looked down and sighed walking out of the castle with the child.

Years past and soon that child returned but not as Sebastian, the prince, but as Sebastian, the king's nephew. Maou had a long busy day ahead of him and Sebastian's birthday was approaching. Maou wanted to do something great for his birthday "Sebastian" he smiled "there's a gift at the edge of town I want you to fetch for me, here's the address" he handed him the parchment paper "it doesn't have to be now, but today" he nodded to the 12 year old. Sebastian starred up at him with slightly lifeless eyes "yes uncle" he replied flatly. (see 'Sebastian's undoing' for the filler) he returned that night shaken, crying as he walked to the bathroom, took his bath, cleaned up the open blooded wounds all over his body, bandaged himself and limped back to his room.

He hadn't left that room for months, but he wasn't dead, well, he wish he was anyways. Maou stood by the door worriedly "Sebastian please come out!" he sighed, still no reply. A maid walked over quickly and bowed "Sire, there's something that requires your attention" she addressed formally handing him the parchment. He looked at it and sighed. 9 disturbance reports all the same but different wordings and languages from the hellhound peace keeping association who patrolled around at night to keep the abandoned children safe from any evil, and to stop that evil from effecting the other peaceful demons.

'Demon king Maou Sadaou. It is of my regret to inform you that there have been night disturbances that we. Head of the HHPKA cannot stop this horrid evil. It requires your attention. The house of earl Barks has been omitting sounds of what I can only describe as abuse of many natures upon what we at the HHPKA have concluded is a child no older than 13. We await your orders dear king, for the fate of that child depends on it. With all due respect, HHPKA' Maou groaned reading all the other similar parchments " good work Hannah, why don't you return to the servants quarters and take a nap or whatever your hobby is" he smiled at her "thank you sire!" she smiled and walked off.

During around what would be 3:09 am Maou had investigated the house with a few of his most trusted HellHounds, high king of the hell hounds, Crawford Kattenhigh, his cousin, Richard Wolfenstein and Crawford's wife, Veronica. Maou looked through the window after hearing the whimpering. He growled and walked to the front and kicked down the door. The three hellhounds behind him "Lord Johnathan Barks" he growled seeing the child on the ground covered in his own blood holding his broken arm.


End file.
